This is NOT Alice In Wonderland!
by It's A Writer Thing
Summary: Ryan Karter was your average girl. "Damn, I'm getting all philosophical again." But when she fell down a rabbit hole and into the world of her favorite movie, she's going to learn what it really feels like to be crazy. While saving the world.
1. This Isn't Freaking Alice In Wonderland

**MELODY: So hi guys! This is my actual CHAPTER chapter story about... well, you know what, read. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. **

Falling down a hole isn't the best way to start a day. Especially if it's a freaking RABBIT HOLE. I mean seriously, is this Alice in Wonderland or what? Jeezus. How do you even FIT down a freaking RABBIT HOLE?

Ok. Backtrack.

My name is Ryan Karter. I'm a girl. You got that right. A girl named Ryan. Don't poke fun or I'll have to gouge your eyes out with a spoon.

Anywhooz. What a great way to start a story. I'd roll my eyes if you could actually see me, but you see, I'm kinda a figment of Mel's imagination, and hopefully I'll become a figment of your's too.

Oh shit. I'm getting all damn philosophical again. Scuse my language.

I'm in eighth grade at FDR Private in Burgess, Virginia. And that's pretty much all you need to know, because when Mel tries to sound all grownuppy, she says stuff like "her beautiful brown hair cascaded down her back" or some shit like that. Scuse my language. But in case you were wondering, my hair's not brown.

It was one of those super-duper-cold Mondays. Like one of those Mondays where you breathed out and your breath just immediately subliminated so you could catch it in your hand and say, "Woah, my breath just subliminated!" but only if you were a nerd who actually knew what subliminated meant. It was one of those Mondays where you could try to blow bubbled with your mouth and it would freeze and you'd have yourself a glass bubble but only if you were a baby, or had rabies or something.

I had just watched Rise of the Guardians for like, the fifty-hundredth time the night before and I was so pooped that I could barely get dressed and eat breakfast, and now that I look back I'm pretty sure I forgot to feed my fish, but seeing as he was one of those fair goldfish and would've died right after I really didn't care.

I had three quizzes that day and man, it just was a sucky start to a really awkward weird crazy awesome unbelievable hallucination-producing magical really really really strange day. Don't give me that run on sentence shit. Scuse my language.

As you can see, I hate Mondays. But this one topped the "Ryan Karter" charts as far as Mondays go.

So after getting dressed, eating breakfast, and forgetting to feed my fish, I tucked my phone in my pocket and lugged my backpack out the door, barely catching my bus. By the way, this all happened at 6:30.

Another reason why I hate Mondays: I have to wake up at 6:00 because Mom and Dad work early and can't take me to school. It's actually only like 5-10 minutes, but naturally I get picked up and THEN we go to the other three towns. It's the Ryan Karter luck.

Sitting down in the first seat and plopping my backpack down, I rested my head on the back of my seat. I knew that it would take some actual energy to lift my 10000000 pound backpack up when we got to school, and also that it was too wide for the small space between my seat and the back of the driver's seat for me to actually lift it up, but I didn't care. I also don't care that I have a habit for using run on sentences that were virtually pointless.

After about five seconds in Ryan-world that was really about a half-hour in reality, I felt someone shake me, giggling, "Ryan, boy toy, scooch your butt over and make room for me."

I shook my head, blinked, and gave my friend Victory a grin. "But I'm laaazy."

Our bus driver, a black 60 fat woman, was not the best bus driver. I mean man, I'm not being racist here at all, I was describing her. Why is it that when I describe her as a fat black woman people get offended but when you call my mother a fat white woman I'm not allowed to?

Anywhooz. She calls herself Queen Bee, and she has pictures of bees all over the place - it's quite creepy sometimes.

"Sit your butt down," she wheezed in a sort of constipated voice, "Because I'm driving with or without ya."

"I was just sitting down-" Victory started.

Queen Bee stood up and glared at her with bloodshot eyes, "I'M THE QUEEN BEE, AND YOU'RE THE LITTLE BEES! SO SIT DOWN!" Shaken, Victory sat down.

"Good little bee," I patted her on the head. "You listened to instructions. You have officially passed little bee kindergarten!" I then took her silky brown hair in my hands and started to braid it, horribly, I'll add.

Slapping my hand, she took her hair back, "Why can't I braid YOUR hair for once?!" Her brown orbs (what a stupid word) eyed my orange hair that was already braided into two thick braids, tiny red highlights coming out naturally now that it was winter.

See? I TOLD you Mel would find a way to describe my hair with some shit like that. Scuse my language.

"Because it's already braided, numbskull," I sighed, "Back into little bee kindergarten we go." She slapped me again.

"Make sure you got everythang," Queen Bee groan/shouted, slowing the bus and opening the doors. Just as I predicted, Victory was already out the door and halfway towards school before I finally unplucked my 10000000 pound backpack from in between Queen Bee's seat and mine.

"Wait for me, Vicky!" I called, dragging my backpack out of the bus.

Now, so as not to confuse you, I'll tell you a bit about my school. When it says Private, that doesn't mean you pay shitloads of money to go there, or that you have these wicked-awesome classrooms, or that everyone has their own laptop, computer, AND iPad at the school, although we do. Scuse my language.

It means that it's surrounded by at least a mile of trees. And that's Ryan Distancing for you, so don't take my word for it. But it's a lot of trees.

So naturally if you see something moving in the trees, you would flip out and run away. But not me or anything. I'd flip out and run to investigate. Lucky me, that's what happened.

I swerved my way through about four trees or so when I first realized something was wrong. And that was that I was falling. Down a rabbit hole.

Falling down a hole isn't the best way to start a day. Especially if it's a freaking RABBIT HOLE. I mean seriously, is this Alice in Wonderland or what? Jeezus. How do you even FIT down a freaking RABBIT HOLE?

But it was the start of a new adventure for me, and a new adventure for you, too.

Oh shit. I'm getting all damn philosophical again. Scuse my language.


	2. I Am So Damn Intelligent

**MELODY: Hi guys! Didja like it so far? Here's chapter two!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rise of the Guardians. **

Well naturally, the first thing I thought was:

Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. Scuse my language, but I was falling down a freaking rabbit hole! Throw me a freaking bone here! A tingling sensation started in my stomach but then filled my whole body.

And then I landed and tumbled about a zillion times before stopping, groaning, mentally smacking myself for sounding like Queen Bee, really smacking myself for sounding like Queen Bee, opening my eyes, realizing where I was, looking down at a head peeking out of a red sack, looking up at Yetis, thinking "RISE OF THE GUARDIANS! WOOP!" saying "Oh, shit, I'm hallucinating," and promptly fainting. Scuse my language.

When I woke up, and realized that I was in the same place, I muttered, "Shit Ryan this is what you get for watching movies all night," and falling back asleep. Scuse my language. Again.

When I woke up for the second time, I wasn't too keen on opening my eyes. But when I did, I was in the same freaking place. So guess what I did: FAINT! Yay Ryan for doing something intelligent!

When I woke up for the third time, I had a little chat with my nerves.

Listen, I told them, I'm in a freaking movie. I'm in Santa's workshop and I just fell down a bunny hole and damn it Jack Frost is even cuter when he's not animated, and so help me if I faint one more time damn it I WILL cut off my ear to spite my face or whatever the hell that saying is, got it?

Yes, ma'm, my nerves agreed.

So when I opened my eyes, I am proud to admit I didn't faint again when I saw Santa Claus, all Russian and fat with the tats and EVERYTHING. But I was still my idiot self so I couldn't help but stare with my mouth open. "You're... you're... You're North," I mumbled, not really registering that it was BAD BAD BAD that I was in the North Pole in the first place, but also that I really needed to keep the fact that I knew basically the future to my self.

Again with the run on sentences, I know, I know, I know.

"How do you know my name?" North had his hands on his hips.

"Well duh," I rolled my eyes and played stupid, "You're a fat guy in a suit. Of course you're Santa."

"But you said North..." North said slowly.

"No I didn't," I cocked my head sideways. "I said Santa."

North shook his head, "Must have not been paying attention. But my name IS North."

"Okay then?" I smiled innocently at him, "Why am I at the North Pole instead of in Virginia?" I knew the answer. But I wasn't supposed to so I pretended like I didn't. If that makes sense.

"The Easter Bunny made a hole and you stepped in it," North nodded to me, "Can you stand?"

I stood up, wobbled for a few seconds, but then stood strait. "I feel like freaking Alice from Alice in Wonderland."

North gave me a smile, "Oh, this much better than your Alice in Wonderland." He pronounced Alice like Aaa-lee-sss instead of Aaa-lih-sss, but I didn't really have the heart to poke fun at his accent.

I followed him out of the room. "Woah." Even the movie couldn't prepare me for the hustle and bustle of Santa's workshop, even if it WAS closer to Easter. Colorful paper airplanes floated aimlessly around and the sound of "Bang bang chop click whir," filled the air. "It smells like cookies." I noticed stupidly.

"Of course," North bellowed, "This is Santa's workshop we are talking about!" He laughed a hearty laugh, "Follow me. The others are waiting."

"Others?" I knew who the others were, and I JUST couldn't wait to run up to Bunnymund and give him a big fat hug. And call him a kangaroo.

"You will see." Mental note: if we ever to a Broadway play, it better not be mystery or I will gouge EVERYONE'S eyes out with a RUSTY spoon.

We walked into the hall that I was first dumped in. Bunny looked six foot one and impatient. Jack look bored. Tooth was talking to her fairies. Sandy was sleeping. Before I hugged Bunny though, I wanted to tease Jack. Just a tad. "Holy shit! It's the Easter Bunny! Tooth Fairy! Sandman!" Jack slumped down, lips pursed. His whole facial expression said 'Another non believer.' "Oh, hey, you're Jack Frost, right?" I felt a little bad, "Holy shit it's Jack Frost!" Scuse my language.

Jack stared at me, mouth opened wide. "Dude," I raised an eyebrow, "It's rude to stare."

I am such a cliché failure. Aren't I? It's rude to stare, seriously Ryan? I mean shit, that's been used in over 100000 movies. Scuse my language.

"You can see me. You can hear me. You can see me!" He cheered, whoop-de-doing around the room. "You believe in me!"

"No shit Sherlock," I rolled my eyes. Scuse my language.

"Wash your mouth, Sheila," Bunny raised an eyebrow at me.

"OH MY GOSH! THE EASTER BUNNY ISN'T A BUNNY AT ALL! HE'S AN AUSSIE KANGAROO WITH BADASS BOOMERANGS!" I skipped over and gave him a hug, "Kangarooooooo!"

"Sheila, I'm not a Kangaroo." He looked tired, so I guessed he wasn't going to explain the whole Pooka thing to me.

I gave him a cheeky smile, "And my mouth's already washed." Good thing my dad's a dentist. And my mom's an orthodontist.

"Oh my gosh look at her teeth!" Tooth squealed. Her fairies chirped in a weird language. "They're so white! You must brush and floss and use mouthwash so much... they're so strait! How do you get them that strait?" She zipped over to me and opened my mouth really wide, "What's this metal thing? And this plastic thing?"

"Ihaehahornalihehanger," I tried to talk with Tooth's hands in my mouth.

"Tooth. Hands out of mouth," North reminded. Tooth looked properly chastised. Might I add that it freaking HURTS when your mouth is open that long! I seriously thought my jaw was damaged or some shit like that! Scuse my language.

I shut my now aching mouth gratefully and gave Tooth a small smile.

Silence.

"Why am I even here in the first place?" Jack asked. Oh, so they hadn't explained it yet!

"Because..." North belly-rolled, "You are to be Guardian!"


	3. Cliffy! Yay!

**MELODY: Thank you guys so much for reading this! Here's chapter three!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rise of the Guardians. **

Millions of little baby elves came out with trumpets and piccolos and all sorts of weird tiny instruments. And then there was the one with the tuba.

North got out an old, red, yellowed (I mean the pages were yellowed) book and flipped to a random page. He then flipped back about 10000 pages before clearing his throat.

"Stop!" Jack looked around, "Hold on a sec, everyone." They didn't hold on a sec. "Stop!" They didn't. He slammed his staff on the ground, freezing two or so elves with trombones near him. Besides that, the ground around him froze. "What makes you think I even WANT to be a Guardian?"

"Of course you do," North said absentmindedly, "Continue." They did.

"Douchebag little elves," I mumbled, patting one fondly on the head.

"No!" Jack slammed my staff on the ground and a couple more elves froze, "I don't want to be a Guardian! You guys are workers and deadlines. I'm snow days and fun times. Tell me how that mixes?"

North sighed, looking him in the eye, "Jack, Pitch is back."

"And he's better than ever!" I chimed in unnecessarily. Bunny shot me a look.

"All the more reason to choose someone more experienced." Jack shrugged.

Bunny rolled his eyes, "See? Thas' what I said e'd say."

"Come on Jackie Poo," I begged, "First believer?"

"By the way," North turned to me, "What are we going to do with you? What is your name, anyways?" And now they ask? Shit, why not ask me my freaking name when I woke up! Scuse my language.

"Ryan Karter," I stared at him intently, "Why?"

North studied his arms for a minute or two, "You are not on the Christmas lists," he scrunches his eyes up all squinty.

Tooth stared at me, "I don't remember ever having Ryan Karter's teeth."

I bit my lip uncomfortably, "You know I'm not a boy, right? Ryan is unisex." They both nodded, mumbling 'of course', but Tooth put her hand on her chin again and North wen back to checking his arms.

"Nope," North stared at me.

I felt a little sick, "Bunny? Sandy?" Sandy just shook his head and shrugged. "Ok, I know Sandy can't remember everyone he gives dreams to." I looked at Bunny helplessly.

"I can't remember every egg a kid finds!" He raised his hands in defense.

"You are a mystery," North decided. "Address?"

"418 Davidbury Ave, Burgess, Virginia." My stomach felt like it was twisting and turning in all kinds of weird ways.

North studied the globe but shook his head, "Who do you live with?"

Personal as shit, scuse my language, but I answered anyways, "Mom and Dad, not believers, and my older brother. Not a believer."

North looked deeply troubled, "There are no lights on in that house. Only three people live there."

"Holy shit what's happening to me?" I sucked my stomach in and took a deep breath. Scuse my language.

All of a sudden, a couple little fairies burst in through the window and whispered to Tooth. "Trouble at the Tooth Palace," she said suddenly, quickly flying through the window after the fairies.

"Everyone to the sleigh!" North gripped my shoulder, "You stay here."

"Not happening, North," I pat one of the frozen elves on the head, "Be a good douchebag til I get back."

"Fine," North sighed, "But prepare for some serious sleigh-watching."

"Mmkay," I agreed, not really paying attention. This was a big fight. No getting involved, I promised myself, you may be a mystery but you're not a freaking superhero. "But I'm NOT taking the sleigh."

When we all got outside, it seemed that I wasn't the only one not excited about the sleigh.

"Why can't I take my tunnels?" Bunny complained.

"I am NOT riding in some rickety old-" Jack stopped short when he saw the high-tech rocket sleigh.

"Everybody loves the sleigh!" North chortled, "Everyone in!"

"Maybe one ride," Jack accepted grudgingly.

"North..." Bunny gestured to his stomach.

"No exceptions!" How did North seem so freaking cheerful?! Looking sick already, Bunny climbed in.

"Buckle up!" North cheered. Bunny looked around for a buckle and upon voicing the lack thereof, North yelled back, "Was an expression!"

"Shiiiiiittt!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "It's a freaking roller coaster! Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!" Bunny clamped one paw over his mouth and one paw over mine. Scuse my language.

Jack, meanwhile, was loving it. He stood up and looked around. "Look at this! Bunny really look at the view!"

"Shut up ya little frostbite," Bunny clutched his stomach.

"I mean really- WOOOAAH!" Now I remembered that this was when Jack "fell" off of the sleigh. I wanted to yell at Bunny not to look, but his paw was still clamped over my mouth. "You do care," I heard Jack laugh and Bunny growl.

"Ya little show pony!"

That's what you get for covering my mouth, douchebag.

"Here we go!" North yelled. He broke one of those glass portal things and drove us through. I threw up.

"Sheila that's gross," Bunny flicked it off his hand and into the air. But then I looked at the Tooth Palace and even though I knew what I would see, it still made me sick. But a different kind.

"Pitch," North mumbled. That's when the Nightmares attacked. "Jack! Take the reins!"

"HYAAA!" Jack yelled, whapping the reindeer and swerving to barely miss a tower, while also grabbing a miny fairy and tucking it into his pocket. North had his swords, Bunny had his boomerangs, Sandy had his dust, and I had nothing. I was feeling useless as shit, scuse my language, so I am proud to say I helped out by hugging some Nightmares.

We crash landed right near where Tooth was crying on her knees. "My fairies," she sobbed, "And all the teeth..."

"What a touching reunion," Pitch sneered, "I have to say, this is very, very exciting." He was standing above all of us with a smug smile. "The big four. All in one place. I'm a little starstruck." He chortled. "Did you like my show on the Globe, North?" But before North could reply, he said, "Got you all together, didn't it?"

"Bastard," I muttered.

"Pitch!" Tooth demanded as she flew over to him. But he disappeared into the shadows before she could reach him. "You have got thirty seconds to return my fairies!"

"Or what?" Pitch's voice taunted from everywhere. "You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?"

And that's when it happened.

Shit.


	4. No Boring Nuts Allowed

**MELODY: I'm glad so many of you like this! :):) Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rise of the Guardians. **

As I was told after, it was quite a show. As I was told after, I rose up in this "wicked big ball of weird silver light". As I was told after- you know what, screw that shit. Scuse my language, but this is supposed to be in my point of view here!

It hurt. A lot. Like all my insides had been set on fire and then rearranged. I tried to open my eyes but that was a mistake. All I saw was a bright, silvery light. Burned like HELL.

And then it was all over. I fell into a lump on the ground and covered my face with the sleeve of my sweatshirt. I felt the sobs escape my mouth before I realized I was actually, honest to god crying.

I don't cry.

I felt dizzy, like someone had put me on freaking laughing gas or some shit like that. Scuse my language. I heard yells and screams and all that jazz, but it wasn't until after Pitch left (as I was told after) that I actually, physically "woke up."

Jack was *this* close to my face, staring at me. "Shit, I'm not dead, Slushy," I muttered. Scuse my language.

"Shelia, I'm THIS close to washing your mouth out with soap," Bunny threatened.

"That works," I replied, "Someone help me up here," I gestured to the Guardians, and Jack grabbed my hand, pulling me onto my feet. I turned to him. "Did I ever mention that your hands are-" I not-so-subtly glanced at Bunny, "really freezing?" He shook his head, snorting. "Well they are. Your hands are officially freezing."

There was a pregnant pause. Okay hold it right there, Mel. What the hell is a pregnant pause? Is the pause going to have a freaking baby or some shit like that? Scuse my language.

"Okay," Bunny said, "all right. I admit it. You were right about Pitch."

"This is one time I wish I was wrong," North replied. "But he will pay."

"I'm sorry about the fairies," Jack bit his lip and looked at Tooth.

"And the teeth," I added.

Tooth replied, "You should have seen them. They put up such a fight."

"Why would Pitch take the teeth?" Jack asked slowly, "I mean... teeth..."

"It's not the teeth he wanted," she explained. "It's the memories inside them."

"Memories?" Jack inquired as we both stared at her. I knew why they were important, I just wasn't so much of a douchebag to say how. Tooth got up and led us to a lake. She fluttered over it and Jack followed, making the water ice beneath him. I stepped on the ice gingerly, not wanting it to crack under me. I still remembered Jack's little sister's face on that huge flat screen movie TV, and I didn't want to drown like he did.

But what if the Guardians didn't really care about me that much? It was logical, after all, they had just met me. I wasn't expecting them to actually really care about me like that, right? Right? No, Ryan, that only happens in Mary Sue fanfiction. They probably don't care about you that much. It's okay.

And then it hit me.

I want to go home.

No, I reminded myself, you're sorta stuck here for now. I turned my attention back to Tooth, although I was well-aware that my all-fun attitude had dropped. I quickly grinned a little, just to make sure I didn't stay a boring nut for long.

"Memories." Tooth confirmed, "That's why we collect the teeth. They hold the most important memories inside them. My fairies and I watch over them, and when someone needs to remember what's most important, we help them. We had everyone's here," she looked to Jack. "Your's too."

"My memories?" Jack asked. He looked so surprised. "But why would I need my memories? I have everything in here, right from when I came out of the lake..."

"From when you were young," Tooth elaborated. "Before you became Jack Frost."

Jack looked confused. "But I wasn't anyone before I was Jack Frost." Douchebag, yes you were.

"Of course you were. We were all someone before we were chosen," Tooth told him.

"What?" Jack tilted his head sideways. DOUCHE. BAG. DOUCHEBAG.

"Did you think you were born in a lake or some-" I stopped, looked at Bunny, and sighed, "something like that?"

I could see Jack struggling to take it all in. "What you're saying is... That night at the pond... I just… I assumed... Are you saying… Are you saying I had a life before that? With a home? And a family?"

"You really don't remember?" she questioned.

"No," I rolled my eyes, "He's faking. He really does remember and that's why he's looking like you just told him his hair was green with pink and purple spots."

"So all this time, my memories were RIGHT HERE," he sighed, looking around at the fading palace. "We need to get them back! I can get my memories and we can find out what happened to Ryan!"

"I can't Jack," Tooth regrettably said. "Pitch has them."

"Shit," I stated without a glance at Bunny. Scuse my language.

"Then we have to get them back!" he countered.

Just then, a couple of feathers fell off Tooth. "We're too late," she sobbed, covering her face with her hands. I watched, slightly horrified, as everything turned black and crumbled into dust

"No!" North lifted his sword, "Is never too late. You hear? We collect teeth ourselves. Children believe in Tooth. We have Easter! Pitch go bye bye." To illustrate this, Sandy formed a picture of Pitch and then crushed it in his fist.

"Yay for collecting teeth!" I cheered.

"You, Miss Mystery," North shook a finger at me, "will be sleigh watching. No powers, no flying, Pitch catch you, you dead. Comprendes?"

"You're Russian, not Spanish," I muttered, but I kinda agreed with him.

"So what are we waiting for?" Bunny asked.

"Oh my GOSH Bunny," I wrinkled my nose, "You are so cliché I wanna hurl again."

Bunny pouted, "Hey, Sheila, that hurts."

"Sucks for you," I replied cheekily.

"Seriously though, we'd better hurry," Tooth was fluttering back and forth.

Jack flew off the ice and followed her. I took a step off, but all of a sudden, the ice cracked and I fell in. Shit shit shit, pardon my language.

I felt some sort of tug, and I shot up out of the water like a rocket. All the Guardian's eyes were on me. And then I realized I was floating.

"Holy shit I just flew," I mumbled. And then I did what I do best - faint.


	5. Tooth Hunting

**MELODY: A big big big thank you to all me amazingly awesome reviewers! You guys rock!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rise of the Guardians. **

I was apparently out for only one or two minutes because when I came to, the Guardians were still staring at me like I was a freaking zoo animal. "Ok, North," I smirked, "Now can I go tooth-hunting?

North stared at me, "You figure out you have flying and first thing you ask is to go on tooth-hunting."

"We were kinda worried about you, there," Jack admitted.

"Yeah, all ya did was fall in, burst out, curse, and faint," Bunny added.

"That's my specialty, cursing and fainting," I grinned weakly. So maybe they DID care about me after all... a bit.

"Come on," Tooth looked sickly, "We have to hurry up. There are no fairies left, Pitch has them..."

"Wait, what about the one in your pocket?" I asked Jack cautiously.

"Oh, Baby Tooth," Jack grinned, reaching in his hoodie pocket and pulling out a tiny little mini-Tooth.

Tooth took the fairy, smiling tearily, "At least one of you is okay."

We all got into the sleigh. Bunny looked around and muttered, "I hope you all like carrots."

"Bunny that's gross," Jack informed him. Sandy nodded vigorously. I them remembered what would happen tonight and my stomach lurched. No, I couldn't let it happen. Yes, I had to or else the plot would be screwed up. Screw the plot! Screw you! Screw my conscience for starting this damn mental fight in the first place!

"Sheila. Sheila. Sheila." Bunny looked sick, but he kept tapping me.

"What?" I asked.

"We're here," Jack informed my dryly.

"You are beginner, Ryan, you stick with Tooth," North ordered.

"Okay," I agreed, a bit nervous. I mean, you would be, too. Shit, I was learning to fly for God's sake! Scuse my language, but cut me some slack here!

"Let's go and get some teeth!" Tooth shouted gleefully. She pulled me along into the cool night air. I stumbled for a bit, trying to get the wind to do what I wanted, but it was only after three or four houses that I learned how to make myself not lose control.

Tooth was darting around like she'd put Redbull in coffee and drank it. "Two wisdom teeth over there to the left! Molars down on Chin Yung! A canine and a premolar down by Mong Fi! Ryan! Hurry!"

I was doing my best to keep up with Tooth and the rest of the Guardians, but man, it was H-A-R-D hard. Number one, I was still learning how to fly. Number two, I am not stealthy at all, so it took me extra long to make sure the kids didn't wake up.

"Ryan! There's a bottom left incisor over- Ow!" I looked over to Tooth who had just crashed into a Chinese billboard.

"Tooth! Are you okay?" I rushed over to her. "Hurt?"

"No I'm fine," she grinned, "Sorry, I just haven't been out here in so long!"

"How long is so long exactly?" I questioned.

"Four hundred eighty years, give or take," Tooth answered breathlessly.

"Shit that's a long time," I muttered. Scuse my language.

"Look! Oh my, it's a first tooth! Upper right canine!" Tooth pointed to a brick house and flew over there like a hoard of buffalo were on her tail.

Stumbling, I followed Jack into the next city. Last one.

After the last tooth was taken from the last pillow, it was about one o'clock. I was breathing so heavy I thought I'd explode.

"You guys were wonderful, taking teeth and leaving gifts so quickly," Tooth sighed.

"Shit!" I cursed. Scuse my language. I'd forgotten about that part.

From the look on the other Guardians' faces they had, too. Plus, you saw the freaking movie, I reminded myself.

"You HAVE been leaving gifts, right..?" Tooth asked nervously.

So we were stuck at a freaking laundromat in the middle of nowhere at one in the morning.

We left gifts in record time. When we ran out of coins we started giving out things like Easter eggs, Christmas trees, big ice snowflakes that would never melt, and chocolate. Finally, we were at the last house.

Jamie Bennet. A lump formed in my throat. We were almost at that part. No, don't think about it now.

I purposely made a ruckus so we'd get this over with quickly. "Ryan!" Bunny hissed, and I quieted down with an "Oops, I didn't mean for that to happen," expression on my face.

"Left central incisor, knocked out by a freak sledding accident. Interesting." Tooth stole a glance at Jack. "He's too cute, isn't he? And the teeth... He must floss loads."

"Oi, slowpokes, hello," North thumped in through the window, Sandy trailing behind him. "Tooth, how you feel?"

"Believed in," she looked exhilarated.

Bunny appeared out of a rabbit hole, a frown on his face. "Working together to defeat the rabbit, eh?" He sneered somewhat jokingly.

"I don't need help beating you, Cottontail," Jack grinned, holding up his head-size bag of teeth.

"You call that a bag o choppers? Here's a bag of choppers!" Bunny lugged his slightly larger bag of teeth over his shoulder and gave Jack a furry smirk.

"This is no competition, is about Tooth," North reminded them, "But if it was, I WIN! YEEEEHHHHAAAAAWW!" He flipped a bag of teeth over his shoulder that was bigger than I was.

"Douchbags, he's gonna wake up!" I hissed. A bright light shone on North's face. "Shit!"

"Language Ryan," Bunny murmured.

"Santa! Tooth Fairy! Easter Bunny! Sandman!" His eyes passed right over Jack and I. I stuck out a hand for him to shake but he went right through it when he leaned in.

I gasped, pulling back my arm as if Jamie was covered in acid, "I... I don't think it matters. He... doesn't believe in me. He can't see me. He..." Blinking really fast, I zipped out the window.

"Ryan!" Jack called, but I barely heard him. Weaving through houses, I vowed that I'd find Pitch and take all my sorrow out on him and I'd kill him.

"Ah. Look what we have here. Mystery Girl," a voice smirked.

"Pitch," I hissed, my voice full of venom.


	6. Deeeppprrreeesssiinnng

**MELODY: Hey guys! Here's Chapter Six!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rise of the Guardians. **

"What do you want?" I spun around, trying to see where he was.

"Oh, your fear," he hissed, "It's marvelous. It's positively exhilarating. But you know what I want, don't you? You know... everything."

"What do you mean, you douchebag? I'm not a know all see all. Tell me what you want from me?" I screamed at the darkness.

"I WANT to be believed in," the voice was stronger.

"Well I'm not believed in either!" I yelled.

"You don't even know what you stand for," he cackled, "You should be begging for mercy."

I spotted him on top of a garbage can, "NEVER!"

He shot a Nightmare at me, "Let's go take a trip, dearest Ryan..."

_The world spun and twisted and... faded. I was in an alleyway at around noon. And I saw myself in the past standing there with my knee bent at 90 degrees with a binder sitting on it, trying to finish my homework. So this is a memory. _

_A boy who has about the same facial features as me, but looks a good three years older walks over. "I see the little Ryan is trying to be one of those nerdy teacher's pets again," he laughs. _

_"I'm actually trying to get my homework done, so if your please get your abnormally large nose out of my business that would be smashing," Past-Me barely pays attention to him and continues to work on her homework. _

_"It's not like you. What's happened to the Ryan I used to know? The one who deserved to be in our family?" It stung, and I remember Chris saying those exact words, but Past-Me doesn't even flinch. _

_"The Ryan you used to know grew a couple brain cells and decided that the family she supposedly deserved to be in were a bunch of low-life douchebags," Past-Me states calmly, finishing the sheet. She shoves it in her binder and slides it into her shoulder bag._

_Chris hisses, "You are no sister of mine," and slaps her face, hard. Past-Me ignores him, wisely choosing not to say anything. She tries to walk past but he catches her shoulders. _

_Shrugging off her shoulder bag and casually laying it off to the side, she backs up two steps. "What do you want from me?" It looks like this happens every day. It did. _

_"I want you to be a real Karter again!" He yells. _

_"NEVER!" She retorts, dodging a punch aimed for her face. The next one connects, though, and she is sent sprawling on the ground. _

_"I suppose you feel brave," Chris hisses, stepping on her chest with one foot. Past-Me is trying to breathe but can't. _

_"Off," she manages, "off me. Off."_

_"Not until you swear to steal for us tonight," Chris hisses. She hesitates, and Chris digs his boot deeper into her chest. _

_"Ok," she wheezes. _

_He lets his foot up, "No slacking off or I'm coming," he warns her, and walks a few steps before turning back and kicking her two or three times. "This is a lesson. NEVER disobey the Karter family."_

_"I won't," she promises, tears slipping down her cheeks. I'm crying now, too, although I barely notice because Pitch pulled me out of the memory. _

"Pleasant family, don't you have?" He inquired, "I bet they're missing you lots."

"Shut up," I muttered. "You're a douchebag."

"But that's what you want yourself to believe, isn't it? Tell me, is it hard, to not be believed in?" I didn't answer with words: I jumped towards him and a stream of plasma light shot out of my fingers, barely missing him.

"Ryan!" A breathless voice called.

"Jack, it's Pitch!" I yelled back.

Moments later, Jack and Sandy appeared by my side. "For a neutral party, Frost, you do spend a lot of time with those weirdoes," Pitch commented. "You do know that this isn't your fight."

"It became my fight when you stole the teeth!" Jack cried, glaring at him.

"Teeth?" Pitch raised his eyebrows, but then he saw Sandy. Who was not looking too pleased.

Before Pitch said anything, Sandy blasted him with dream sand. Crafting two dream sand whips, he picked Pitch up and threw him down on the roof. Pitch sent a black scythe hurtling towards him, and I ducked so as not to get decapitated. Sandy was forced onto a roof but retaliated but whipping Pitch off a building and into a parked car, which set off the car alarm.

"Wow, remind me never to get on your bad side," Jack nodded, impressed.

"Never get on his bad side," I reminded Jack, nodding at Sandy. They both smiled a little at the idiotic joke.

"Okay, okay, it was wrong of me to mess with your dreams. You can have them back," Pitch's voice groaned. I looked strait forward to see millions of Nightmares closing in on us.

"Shit," I muttered. Scuse my language.

"You take the ones on the left, I got the right, Ryan has the center?" Jack offered.

"We got the Nightmares, you take Pitch," I instructed to Jack. I knew what was going to happen but I wasn't going to let Sandy die.

So off we went. I flew around and somehow started to learn that if I got angry the plasma stuff appeared and made the Nightmares disappear.

Sleigh bells jingled. "North! Tooth! Bunny!" I cheered happily, watching as the three groggily got off. As soon as they were on the battlefield though, they awakened. Bunny was throwing his boomerangs, North slashed the Nightmares with his swords, and Tooth had taken some of Bunny's boomerangs.

"You'd better watch out, mate," Bunny called to Jack, who ducked just in time so a boomerang didn't damage his brain any more than it was already damaged. They shared a smirk.

"Do my eyes deceive me or are you two douchebags getting along?" I yelled incredulously.

"Not a douchebag!" They both replied.

Following Sandy and keeping all the Nightmares away was hard on my lungs, so I stopped on a roof to catch my breath for a second. And that's when I heard it.

"SANDY!"

I turned quickly. Sandy was surrounded by Nightmares. This was it.

I flew as fast as I could with my lungs crackling every time I breathed. "Sandy!" I screamed as loud as I could. Pitch let go of the arrow, and everything moved in slow motion.

I watched as it imbedded itself in Sandy's shoulder blades. "Don't fight the fear, little man," Pitch hissed, smiling. Bastard.

I was too late. Realizing there was nothing I could do, I ran over and buried my face into what was left of Sandy and hugged him and cried. "I'd say sweet dreams, but there's none left," Pitch laughed, and the little golden man that was the best friend I'd taken for granted disappeared. So I did the only thing that occurred to me: Sock Pitch in the face and then blast him with a huge round of molten plasma silvery stuff just as Jack froze every one of the Nightmares.

Pitch tumbled down to the ground and disappeared. But one thing mattered: Sandy was dead. I'd failed him. Sobbing, I buried my head in the crook of Jack's neck and tried to keep the fading vision of the silent man in my mind.


	7. My Weird Emotion Light-Thingies

**MELODY: That last chapter made me cry:(. Thank you all again for reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rise of the Guardians. **

We all sat down in a circle at Santa's workshop. There were three tiny little golden lights in a triangle. Jack sat, depressed, by the window. The little elves all bowed their heads at different times, creating a soothing sound with their bells. Yetis had stopped making toys for once and were mourning the loss of Sandy.

I sniffed in and hiccuped, "Sandy..." Another tear rolled down my face. What kind of person was I? I had just let one of my best friends... DIE because I was too lazy to follow him! What was I doing here? This was literally mortal pain sitting here without him and his little dream sand pictures floating above his head.

"He's in a better place now," Tooth tried to comfort me.

"You don't know where he is," I retorted, "He got consumed by the fucking Nightmare King. He's probably living in a nightmare!" Bunny didn't even give me a glance when I cursed, so I knew he was more than upset. Scuse my language by the way.

"Don't think like that..." Tooth trailed off, realizing I was probably right.

"And it's all my fault," I sobbed, covering my face in my hands, "I should've protected him, I was supposed to be following... I... I KNEW what... Excuse me, I have to get some air," I ran out of that stuffy, depressing room as fast as my feet could carry me.

Once I was outside, I flew up to a balcony, stumbling a bit in the air. I ended up slipping on the rail and having to half-haul myself up. Then I decided to do something productive, which was to find out what the hell my new power was. Focusing on that weird silvery light thing, I imagined it in my hand. Something burst out from my fingers, but it wasn't silver - it was a deep blue. "Hmm," I pondered, "That's weird because last time I did this light thingy it was silver..."

Confusion making me forget about Sandy for the time being, I shoved the weird blue light away and tried again. This time it was green. And then it hit me like a baseball.

When I was fighting Pitch, I had been afraid. White, silver, fear. When I'd made the blue light I was sad. And green when I was confused. "It depends on my emotion!" I realized out loud. "Now THAT makes some sense."

So now I have a weird emotion-charged power. Now I have to figure out what I stand for. My center. That's going to be loads harder, I thought, because I have no idea how I'm supposed to go at that.

"Well," I voiced softly, "If when Jack's snowflakes hit people they become fun, and my light is kinda like his snow, then if my light hits people will it tell me my center? How will it tell me my center if I'm not a mind reader or an emotion reader or something like that? Shit, this stuff is giving me a headache." Scuse my language but I tell truthful words.

"Language, Snowflake!" A voice joked. I turned around to see a very down-looking Jack standing on the balcony behind me with a slight smile on his face. His hair looked floppy and lifeless which was a weird thing for me to notice but I did. His normally sharp steely blue eyes looked dull and fake.

"Since when am I Snowflake?" I turned back around so he wouldn't see the small smile spreading.

"Since now," Jack sighed. He plopped down next to me, "So Snowflake, what's giving you such a headache?"

I decided not to lie, "My weird light power-things. Plus the fact that I've disappeared off of the face of the Earth. Basically."

"Light power-things?" Jack asked excitedly.

"You didn't see them?" I inquired. Concentrating on the image of a ball of light in my hand, I exhaled slowly. A small little purple light flowed out of my fingertips.

"That," Jack nodded, "I totally knew what you were talking about."

I smiled a little, "I'm so confused, Jack. I just don't know... anything. It's so weird..."

"Well you can mope about it, or-" Jack started to say something but was interrupted by Bunny.

"NORTH SAID THAT EASTER IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN CHRISTMAS!" Bunny shouted gleefully, "COME ON MATES, WE GOT EGGS TO PAINT!"

We both scurried inside Santa's Workshop and arrived with the rest of the Guardians right when North was saying, "Everyone to the sleigh!"

"Nuh-uh, mate," Bunny grinned, "My warren, my rules." A hole appeared beneath him and I was the second (after Bunny, of course) to fall in.

"SHIT THIS IS STEEEEEP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I unceremoniously tumbled down the freaking RABBIT HOLE. "I FEEL LIKE FREAKING ALICE FROM FREAKING ALICE IN WONDERLAND!"

"GET USED TO IT, SHEILA!" Bunny's voice called, full of laughter. "AND WASH YOUR SAILOR'S MOUTH!"

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed.

Agonizingly slow, we all tumbled, ran, or flew down the musty hole. Finally, we all tumbled out into one big pile. And I was at the bottom. "Can't breathe here," I groaned, staring up at Jack, Tooth, North, two elves, and a yeti. They all rolled off me and we were greeted by two giant smiling stone eggs.

"Welcome to the Warren, mates," Bunny grinned and waved his hand at the green fields covered with dye pools and eggs running around. All of a sudden, there was a weird footstep-y noise from inside a tunnel. Everybody froze except for me because I knew it was Sophie. Even the eggs frowned. They looked like freaking DumDum.

Weapons drawn, they all stepped forward to peek inside the tunnel. "Bunny, Bunny, hop hop hop!" A cheerful little voice called.

"Sophie!" A grin spread across Jack's face.

"Sophie?" Tooth cocked her head sideways, "How did she get here?"

Looking sheepish, North patted his pockets. "Magic globe portals," he shrugged.

"Hey, ya little anklebitah," Bunny smiled, "What are we going to do with you? What are we going to do with her?" Sophie skipped around, picking up little eggs and giggling.

"Dude, if we can let a little kid ruin Easter we are screwed," I pointed out. Jack nodded in agreement and sent a little snowflake towards Sophie. She chased it around until it landed on Bunny's nose.

He grinned, Fun Fun Fun ideas coursing through his mind. "Let's go paint some eggs!" He picked Sophie up and plopped her on his back.

"WHOO HOOO!" I punched a fist in the air and ran off to find somewhere where I could paint walking eggs in solitude.


	8. Douchebag Ass

**MELODY: Thank you guys for all the support:)! You have no idea how happy it makes me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. **

After wondering for a bit, I sat down on a rock far away from the Guardians and started to paint the eggs.

Let me just point out that from the very beginning, I was a horrible artist. I would go to Elementary School on Wednesdays DREADING it because I was so bad at drawing, painting, shaping, plastering, beading, weaving, or really any other art-ish thing there was at an Elementary School. The teacher really didn't help because all she did was tell me I wasn't good enough, which for one was not good for morale and two was not even slightly helpful. So I wasn't surprised when the first egg I painted ended up looking like... well, shit. Scuse my language.

What was I going to do? We were so close to the end of the movie and I still hadn't found out what had happened to me. It was like I was from a different universe or something.

Different universe. Something clicked in the way way back of my mind, but I couldn't put my tongue on it.

I ignored that thought and continued along my train of... thought. Soon enough we would be done painting and Jack would drop Sophie off and then the thing with Pitch and Baby Tooth and... urg. What the hell was I going to do?

"Not letting that happen," I shook my head, "Don't care whatever the hell is supposed to happen, I am NOT letting that happen."

"Not letting WHAT happen?" A curious voice asked.

"Oh, hey Tooth. Nothing," I looked down at my egg. I hadn't realized I'd been painting, but when I did it made me gasp in realization.

There were two blue stripes on the top and bottom. In the middle were pink twirls and a green cube. 3D. "What?" Tooth asked anxiously, peering at the egg from over my shoulder.

"Dimension!" I shouted, jumping to my feet. "I figured it out! I'm from a different dimension!" Gleeful and forgetting what was going to inevitably happen soon, I ran over to North.

"What is it, Ryan?" He asked, looking up from a red and white striped egg.

"I figured it out!" I squealed, "I'm from a different dimension! That's why you don't remember giving me stuff! I'm from another dimension!"

North raised his eyebrows, "That is good idea, but how you get from dimension to dimension hmm?"

"Because when I fell down the hole I felt this weird tingly sensation that I didn't feel when I when down Bunny's hole!" I shouted, "Someone must have transported me here!"

"Not bad idea," North nodded thoughtfully, "We look into that."

Bunny was bouncing all around with Sophie on his back while trying to herd all the eggs up through the tunnels. "Just a bit more and we'll have ourselves Easer!" He grinned.

"Easter! Bunny! Hop hop hop!" She grinned back at him, giggling.

Once all the eggs were at the top of the hill, I took a good look at them. Millions and billions and zillions of eggs of every color and every design. I noticed quite a few had snowflakes on them and my cube had been turned into a Christmas present by the yeti. Smiling at the symbolism of it all, I let out a small sight.

"Little anklebitah's tucke'd out," Bunny grinned, holding Sophie up in his arms.

"I love her," Tooth sighed. "But we have to get her back."

"I'll take her," Jack volunteered.

"But Pitch is out there!" Tooth looked concerned.

"He's no match for this," Jack grinned and twirled his staff.

"That's why we need you here, just in case," Bunny pointed out.

"I'll be quick as a bunny, promise," Jack grinned.

"I'll keep his douchebag ass in check," I cheekily smiled.

"My ass isn't a douchebag," Jack muttered.

"That's an awkward topic of conversation," I pointed out, almost prying little Sophie from Bunny's arms. I was surprised I could touch her and she didn't slide through me. Baby Tooth flew away from Tooth's shoulder and slipped into my sweatshirt pocket.

"Be back in a flash," Jack waved, and we took off through the night.

"So," I said after a long silence, "What were you going to say to me about moping earlier?"

"I was going to say you can mope or you can do something about it," Jack shrugged. He looked so damn uninterested in the world at large that I wanted to sock him except for that he was carrying Sophie.

"Well aren't you a ball of sunshine," I rolled my eyes, "Who pissed in your cornflakes?"

"Pitch did," Jack muttered darkly, and he looked so serious that I just cracked up. That made me lose what small amount of balance I had, sending me plummeting to the ground. At the last second I swooped back up to Jack and Sophie.

"I am just such an amazing stunt person aren't I?" I grinned. Jack laughed softly.

When we got to the Bennet household, we snuck in through the window and placed Sophie softly on her bed. "Sophie, is that you?" A voice that sounded like her mother called. My stomach tightened as I threw a blanket and a stuffed bear on her. Jack and I slowly tiptoed out of the room, carefully not moving even the slightest bit of dust around.

That's when we heard it. "Jack. Jack."

"I know that voice..." Jack looked distressed. Before he could run off, I made my decision. Grabbing his arm, I turned him around. "Let me go, Ryan." He said firmly.

"It's a trap, they're your memories but it's a trap," I shook my head, "You get your douchebag ass back up to Bunny's Warren while I fetch your memories because you're a hell of a better fighter than I am and Pitch is going to freaking destroy Easter and you're the only one who can stop him. I so swear, Jack Frost, if you don't get your ass up there NOW you will regret ever setting your eyes on me. And take Baby Tooth." Jack looked extremely frightened. "Go, little douchebag, I'm waiting." I tossed him a mini portal, and took Baby Tooth out of my sweatshirt pocket and handed her to Jack.

"The Warren," he sighed before looking at me worriedly and smashing the globe. A portal appeared and enveloped him completely in light.

Now it was my turn. Shaking and breathing heavily, I stumbled across the air to where the voice was calling to Jack. I found the old bed and jumped through the hole in the ground.

There were millions of cages with all the little fairies in them. They whispered and got all excited when they saw me. "Shhh!" I hissed.

"Jack. Jack." I crept along the piles of teeth, trying to find Jack's.

"Looking for something?" I knew who the voice belonged to before I turned around.

"Pitch," I hissed. "I'm gonna kick your little douchebag ass outa the solar system."


	9. DAMN YOU PITCH

**MELODY: Here is Chapter Nine everyone!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rise of the Guardians. **

"Perhaps... this?" He twirled Jack's tooth box in his hand.

"Jack's not here and neither is Baby Tooth," I blurted, "You CAN'T destroy Easter now."

Pitch looked surprised, "That's impossible."

I smirked at him, "Keep on dreaming, Booger Boy."

"WHAT did you just call me?" He hissed, reappearing from here to there, to this tunnel to that tunnel, across that bridge and back, and so fast that I just gave up moving to try to see him.

"Dude," I tried not to laugh, "Your freaking NAME is Boogy. You're the Boogy Man. Boogy is a kid word for booger, hence the name Booger Man. Personally Booger BOY is more my taste, but if it's too harsh-"

"I wouldn't say such things like that when your life is in my hands," Pitch smirked, back in control. "And it's no use hiding your little boyfriend. No one is able to resist the call of a memory."

"We're not dating!" I rolled my eyes, flushing. "And you're wrong because you can search everywhere. They're not here."

"Ah, well I can still use you as leverage, I guess," Pitch sighed, "But I still have a dilemma concerning you."

"That's flattering," I tried to keep my voice neutral. If he found out I was dog meat.

"Oh, it's not so severe, I know your fears and your past, how your family was so poor you had to steal, how you were bullied CONSTANTLY, how your greatest fear is to die without saving your friends..." Pitch trailed off, "But it's YOU that the dilemma lies in."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" This had something to do with the dimensions, I could feel it.

"You are a mystery," he leered, "I haven't given you a single nightmare. You don't have teeth. Neither on the naughty or nice lists. Something is up with you."

My breath hitched. He was going to find out, I knew it.

"See, and that's your breath hitching," I caught a glimpse of Pitch by tons of teeth. He had a contemptuous smile on that made me want to kill him.

"I'm not afraid of you, you booger," I sent a wave of yellow light at him. He easily deflected it.

"Don't try to fight fear with inspiration, foolish girl," Pitch cackled, sending a Nightmare my way.

Feeling overwhelmed with happiness, I hugged the Nightmare. It turned into golden dust, which floated away into the wind. "Pitch, you're not such a douchebag after all! You just told me my center!"

Inspiration! That made sense, didn't it? How stuff always hit me like a baseball?

Pitch smirked, "I wouldn't insult me when your life is in my hands."

"Your life isn't in my hands," I said boldly, "I'm a spirit now. I'm immortal."

"That's what you'd like to believe, isn't it?" Pitch whispered in my ear. I spun around to sock him, but all I saw was a Nightmare before everything went black.

When I woke up, I realized I was in a dirty house. I knew I had to run away, but to where? Somehow I knew the owner of the house was coming home and I needed to run.

Trying the door, I realized it was locked from the outside. Gritting my teeth, I felt myself run up to a small dirty room and sit on a bed that was really two thin, dirty blankets.

A knock at the door. Realizing that I was deep in shit, pardon my language, I turned around in panic. Taking a deep breath, I rammed into a window. A sharp pain ran through my shoulder, but I didn't care. The window cracked and I jumped through.

I was pretty high up, so the land was hard and I heard a crack. Ignoring the increasing pain in my shoulder and ankle, I ran as fast as I could away from that house. I didn't know where I was going. I couldn't breathe. Air. Where was all the air?

Sitting up, I realized I'd been having a nightmare. Deep breaths Ryan, deep breaths.

Coldness, darkness, and loneliness overwhelmed me. Choking in a sob, I tried to think of happy things. The Guardians. Easter. Victory.

It wasn't working.

Tears poured out of my face. What had I done? Had I saved Easter? What happened next? What the hell did I stop Jack for if it was going to turn out well in the end? Did they forget about me? Did they ever care about me at all?

No, a voice told me, they were using you.

Curling up into a ball, I let a sob escape my mouth. I realized I was in one of those cages Pitch had used to capture the fairies. I heard their nervous twittering, but didn't really register it. I was utterly alone.

Again.

Thinking back to my nightmare, I realized I remembered every detail of it, which was unusual. The sheer feeling of panic when I realized I had no where to run or hide. That the man would catch me. But I escaped.

Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. Alone. No! The Guardians would come to save me, they had to.

"Screw this shit, I'm going to do something useful!" I decided. Scuse my language. Well, if I could inspire people with my light stuff, then... it hit me like a baseball.

"It's inspiration," I told the fairies, and then blasted the whole damn place with the light. Rainbow light.

Feeling exhausted, I collapsed onto my knees. Trying to hold myself up with my hands, I smiled as all the little fairies gasped in amazement. And then I got a surprise.

All the little rainbow lights turned into little fairies. They came in all colors: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink, and there was one white. The little white one flew over to me. She was literally the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. "We will get you out," she promised.

I didn't need the Guardians to save me. I could save myself.

"Well well well," a voice called, "What do we have here?"

"Damn you Pitch!" I yelled.


	10. Reunitions - Not A Word, Who Cares?

**MELODY: Ok guys thank you so much for all the amazing support:). You all rock! By the way I have a concussion, life sucks XD just kidding. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rise of the Guardians. **

The white fairy gathered the other fairies and they bust open my cage. I stumbled for a second but floated in the air next to the white fairy and a blue fairy. I took the blue one in my hand and the white one landed on my shoulder. I saw Tooth's fairies fly out of the cages and stand behind us.

"I see you have gotten some backup," Pitch sneered, "But you are no match for this!" He showed me a picture of the world outside. Easter still was ruined, and Jack looked very hurt. No, no, no. No!

"You're a monster!" I screamed, "GET HIM!"

We all rushed at Pitch. He sent a shitload of Nightmares at us. Scuse my language. An amazing thing happened.

All of my fairies stuck out their tiny little arms and a rainbow light came out. It formed a shield that made all the Nightmares who passed through it turn into more rainbow light. Soon, Pitch was alone and I was feeling useless.

"Fine!" he shouted, "Take your teeth! You can never save the children anyways!" Then he disappeared into the shadows.

"Coward," I muttered, then stared at my fairies, "How can I ever thank you?"

"You don't need to thank us," the white one told me.

"At least tell me your names," I shrugged.

"Names?" a pink one asked. Her voice sounded like a sweet song.

"You don't have?" I asked, surprised. They all shook their heads.

"We'll, I'll name you Angel," I smiled at the white fairy, "You're Song," the pink one, "you're Aqua," the blue one that was still in my hand, "Sophia, Rose, Amber, Azriel, Giana, Kalix, Cassie, Dahlia..." After about one minute I had named all one hundred fairies.

"We have to go," Angel informed me, "Jack is sick."

"Let's go then," I nodded at the fairies - Tooth's and mine. We all took off towards the exit of Pitch's lair.

"He is in the Warren," Cassie, a purple fairy, told me.

"Let's go then," I decided and we flew towards the Warren, Angel leading the way. We were about ten feet away when I lost my balance and stumbled the way down. Then I landed on my face. Wonderful. Glancing up, I saw the Guardians staring at me.

"Ryan!" Tooth cried, "It's Jack, he's horribly sick- my fairies!" she rushed over to he fairies and wiped a tear from her eye. "You saved them! Oh, who are they?" She pointed to Angel and Dahlia, an orange fairy.

"They're my fairies... guys, guess what? I figured out my center - it's inspiration! I was using my weird light stuff and they came!" I was bouncing, I was so excited. But then I remembered Jack. "I... I don't know how I can help Jack..."

"If only I had his memories," Tooth sighed bitterly, "Pitch has them."

"There I can help you," I grinned, taking the box of teeth out of my sweatshirt pocket.

"Wonderful!" Tooth exclaimed. She pressed a small, dainty hand to the box, and it glowed. My eyes turned to Jack, who was slumped over on the ground next to Sandy, North, and Bunny. We walked over to him and I sat down on my knees. Worriedly, I put a hand to his forehead but he seemed freezing as normal.

Then he twitched. Again and again, twitching. And he smiled. And then he shot up into a sitting position, breathing heavy. "I... I saved her! I saved my sister!" he exclaimed.

"Woah, woah, slow down there, mate," Bunny squeaked. He was still tiny!

"Bunny you're so fluffy and cute!" I exclaimed. I had forgotten all about that!

"Shut your mouth if you know what's good for you Sheila," he muttered.

There was a silence. "We need to get you to North's Workshop." I placed my hands gingerly on Jack's shoulders and stared into his eyes while Sandy nodded. "Angel, Song, and Aqua, you be scouts. I've got douchebag ass over here, let's go... erm, I'm getting bossy again aren't I?"

"You are right in your idea, but yes." North stared at Jack.

"Let's to then," Tooth offered after a silence. Eyeing Bunny, who was still tiny, we all took off.

We reached the North Pole in no time. I set Jack down in the globe room and we all took a breath. I was so cold that I was literally shaking and I could feel the frostbite spreading across my body. "Damn you Pitch for taking my sweatshirt," I muttered.

"Manners, child," a voice cackled.

"YOU FUCKING DOUCHEBAG DIE ALL FUCKING READY!" I threw my hands up in the air. Pardon my language.

"Look at this." he ignored me, "Only six little lights left." He snapped his fingers and danced along the globe, stepping on the lights. "Five, four, three, two, one..." he snapped his fingers and stomped on the light but it wouldn't go out. Jamie. "One."

Jack must have realized what I did because we took off at the same time. Bunny and Pitch started to fight but I knew that he couldn't hold out for long. The wind bit at my frostbitten skin as we flew as fast as was spiritly possible to Burgess, Virginia. I hadn't realized it, but I didn't stumble once.

Jamie was sitting on his bed when we slid through the window, a stuffed bunny in his hand. "Please," he begged, "give me a sign. I've believed in you all along. PLEASE." He looked ready to cry.

Softly, I breathed on the frozen glass. Jamie's head snapped over to the window and I smiled, drawing an egg with my finger, making it shine and glow all pretty. Jack took the hint and made a little frost bunny. "The Easter Bunny," he grinned, amazed.

But he knew something was off. The Easter Bunny didn't make stuff shine, and he didn't make snow, and Jamie knew it. He just needed a little... inspiration. I shoved a little tiny purple light ball at him. Hope, I guess.

"Jack Frost. Ryan Karter," he whispered, eyes glinting.

"YOU SAID MY NAME!" Jack and I cheered, spinning around. We actually got so excited that it started snowing and I was one big ball of rainbow light.

Angel landed on my shoulder, breathing heavy. "He is coming," she wheezed.

"What did she say?" Jack asked me as Jamie stared, open-mouthed, at the snow.

"Pitch is coming," I glanced at Jamie, worried.

"Pitch..." Jamie turned to us. "Who's... Who's Pitch?"

I walked over to him and put my hands on his shoulders, staring deep into his calf brown eyes. "Jamie, something very bad is happening. Pitch Black is the Boogeyman if you've heard of him, and he's hurt all the Guardians very badly. And we need your help."

"You... need my help?" Jamie asked breathlessly.

"You and your friends," I gave him a smile.

"Of course I'll help!" He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. And then there was a crash from not too far away.

"We have to go," Jack added. Jamie grabbed his hand excitedly and looked up at him in admiration.

"PITCH BLACK IMA KICK YOUR LITTLE DOUCHEBAG ASS OUTTA THE FREAKING SOLOR SYSTEM!"

Why do we always end chapters this way?


End file.
